


They left with a smile

by raima_evans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, Jack Crawford (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Murder Family, Vulnerable!Hannibal, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, it's basically my take on the big 'What if???', otp: i let you see me, soft hannibal is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raima_evans/pseuds/raima_evans
Summary: As Will gets off the cab and sees what a broken-hearted Hannibal is capable of, he receives some news that change everything.





	They left with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Here I am again with my Mizumono Au fix it fic yadda yadda that I've always wanted to write but I hadn't gotten around to do it so...  
> Let me know what you think!  
> (English is not my first language)

When Will first got out of the cab, his first thought wasn't Alana but 'Am I too late?'.

While he called for an ambulance what he wanted to ask had nothing to do with Jack, instead 'Is Hannibal still there?'.

Then, as fate would have it, Alana's words told him only what he needed to know.

"He has Abigail".

For years Will wondered what he would have done had she uttered different ones. At the time, he managed only to throw his jacket on her before bolting off in search of what her words had promised.

No gun would occupy his hands except for hope, expectation... Both had the power to hurt him deeply if only on different ways. It was to be Will's luck that he wouldn't find out the extent of either.

When he entered Hannibal's kitchen with the heart on his hands, he couldn't have predicted the outcome, yet he was rewarded with a miracle.

"Abigail... "

There she was, in the flesh, looking at him like a deer in the headlights. Will’s feet had taken over, getting him to where she was. An embrace was what followed.

Time had morphed into an endless stream, though unwise, he took the time to enjoy her existence, to look her in the eyes, to kiss her forehead, to savor the greatest of gifts…

"D... dad"

Her voice.

He took her face in his hands caressing her cheeks. His eyes couldn't help but do the same.

"I am so glad to see you".

Will felt her trying not to shake as she held him tight, her face burying in his chest. Such a great fear had invaded her all of a sudden. That fear reminded him of his own.

From the shadows a silhouette neared, slowly, ready to do what was necessary no matter the consequences, no mind to his plans, to his feelings. Until...

"Where's your father?"

The question stroke both Hannibal and Abigail. The last word resonating through the haze of their conscience like a thunder.

Hannibal had stood still a few paces from them while Abigail had recoiled in shock only to stop, still in Will’s arms, petrified, looking through the corner of her eye at the figure that loomed over Will’s shoulder. Noticing the change, Will followed the direction of her eyes only to receive a shock of his own. 

Hannibal made an astonishing sight. Hair disheveled, falling in front of his eyes; shirt blood stained undoubtedly due to the confrontation he’d had with Jack, and his eyes… bright, shining, exposed like a hot wire… It took his breath away.

Will's limbs slacked, falling helplessly from where he'd been cradling Abigail's head. Without being aware of it, his steps took him closer to Hannibal with a haste he could not fake. He longed to be at his side, to touch the heart he was wearing on his sleeve. There was something beautiful about him he couldn’t quite describe. He was taken with it. He needed to look closer.

The moment he got to him, Hannibal watched Will’s form hesitate. What exactly? He could not be sure until a hand reached him and settled on his cheek -gently-  as a butterfly's flutter, but _oh_ , much sweeter and much more awaited, so much it could have almost balanced all the pain.

"Hannibal".

Will’s voice reached him just as his other hand did. He fought to keep his eyes open, yet he wouldn’t look him directly.

“Why are you here?”

'Are you alright?' Will meant to ask next, instead he found his palms restless.  

They roamed over Hannibal's body, assessing, cradling, anchoring him, looking for the answers to the questions he couldn’t seem to make. He had to be alright. He _had_ to be.

Hannibal stopped them when they gravitated toward his face again. He needed to make them stop. His touch, every caress had him stumbling in his resolve. They were making him forget that which he swore he wouldn’t forgive.  Will’s hands stood hovering a few centimeters from his face, where he kept them, unmoving, with a desperate grip; where he could feel Will’s pulse right beneath his fingers. Such a sweet cadence. Of worry, he'd dare say... Of love.

"You were supposed to leave".

Will's voice clicked with every word as if each of them represented a different outcome to the one he'd been bestowed with. Not daring to forget the foul consequences of his previous actions. Hannibal for sure hadn't forgotten.

"I was so scared I hadn't made it. I feared what I would find... What I wouldn't find".

Against his wishes, Hannibal couldn’t help Will’s hands from getting closer to his face. Truth may be also that he didn't want to. He could feel their heat radiating towards him seeking the contact he was denying them both...

"We couldn't leave without you".

He felt Will’s body sigh with relief along with his hands which hadn’t stopped their caress, as if he needed to feel sure Hannibal was still there.

He could do it, he thought, feeling the weigh in his pocket, he could go through with his plan. Address Will’s betrayal with a betrayal of his own. But then, for the first time since Will surprised him that evening he allowed himself to look at him properly, right in the eye.

_Eyes are distracting. You see too much, you don't see enough_

Even now their first words echoed around Hannibal's head.

_I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind_

From the look on Will's eyes his only assessment could be that he heard them too. What happend next was then inevitable.

They fell.

Will’s arms around his neck were what he felt first. Then the burn of his stubble, his nose nuzzling his chin. Hannibal for his part didn't seem to be able to let go of Will's waist. They had clung to each other to survive the fall.

Hannibal’s stomach hadn’t recovered from their leap and though a knife lay forgotten on his pocket, the only movement his hand made was grabbing Will's neck to thread his fingers on his hair. As he closed his eyes to revel in that feeling, the dampness of his curls reminded him of that which threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Hannibal, I..." Will started.

"No". Hannibal interrupted him. "Now is not the time. We must leave immediately".

Slowly, Hannibal extricated himself from their embrace yet, not wanting to eliminate all contact, he hung onto Will's waist pulling him to his side. At first, he felt the muscles tensing under his hand but mere seconds after, that feeling was replaced with a body leaning on his side. Elated, he directed his sight to the only other person in the room.

"Abigail, come. It's time to go".

He extended his hand to their daughter and watched her hesitate.

A glimmer of fear crossed Abigail’s eyes as she contemplated the figures standing before her. Something that she never thought she’d see, specially after the way recent events had developed.  She shook it off and gave them a grin instead. Just like them, she was a survivor.

She took his hand, positioning herself to Hannibal’s right.

"Is everything according to plan?"

Hannibal spent a moment to reflect on her question. Canting his head, he took in Will’s expression and their proximity. He slid his arm away from Will's waist, caressing his lower back, and delighted in the shiver that crossed his spine as he took the time to reach Will's hand.

"Not everything..."

Slowly, he led Will's hand to his lips. They shared a look before he kissed his fingers.

For a moment they were all that existed. Just them and their little family. But there was one more trial to pass before they were meant to leave that life behind. Will was the first to address it.

"Did you kill Jack?"

Will had seen the blood seeping from under the door. He didn't need to see it again. Instead, he held Hannibal's gaze when he said no.

"But he will soon die from his injuries if he doesn't get medical attention".

Will's thoughts flashed to Alana, mangled on the doorsteps, under the rain. A few days ago… Hell, a few hours ago he would have never thought of leaving them behind but as stood there, in the midst of everything he wanted, all he did was spared them both a second to say goodbye. After, he nodded once and looking away from Hannibal he smiled through a grimace.

"He got to see you at last".

Hannibal searched Will's face feeling a low stab on his chest. He wasn't soon to forget that pain yet. He guessed it would take quite some time for it to completely disappear. At that moment a low simmer of resentment prompted him to say.

"It was what you wanted the most".

_I need him to know_

Will blinked at that, directing his eyes back towards Hannibal again. Such strange a notion was what he found there that he couldn’t help but frown, shaking his head a little, holding his gaze intensely.

"Not what I wanted the most..."

Hannibal considered for a second how Will’s eyes drifted towards his lips before he felt Will's mouth on them.

He let himself be pulled by the collar while that pretty, tantalizing, red mouth that would have been his ruin -the one that for a moment was- the same mouth that had been able to knit such beautiful lies around a single moment of truth was now gently undoing all the damage they had caused. Furthermore, he was letting his own tongue aid the process.

He allowed himself to lavish the plush of Will's lips for one moment more before leaning back. He rested his forehead on Will's.

In her place, Abigail had turned her back towards them hiding a smirk beneath her blush. She never thought she’d see _that_ either.

"There's much to discuss once we reach our destination. For now, I'm afraid it'll have to wait till our next life."

Will quirked a smile.

"I'll be happy to comply."

Hannibal responded with one of his own.

Never having closed his eyes, he looked at Will and the sight he made.

Soaking wet, water still dripping from his curls and stormy eyes that never looked so unguarded before now. He felt euphoric. The prospect of the future hadn't ever seemed so clear.

He nuzzled Will once. Twice. Before slowly leaning back.

"I can't wait to see it".

That night, three people left a house in Baltimore almost unscathed. The bullet had been dodged for the most part. They would make sure it stayed that way. They had much to look forward after all.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!  
> Almost got to the 2k again!  
> Was it too redundant?  
> aaaagh these guys scramble my thoughts  
> will they ever let me think again?!?!??  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
